


Erratic Devil

by Tortellini



Category: All Quiet on the Western Front - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - War, Alternate Universe - World War I, Bad Poetry, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Disturbing Themes, Found Poetry, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Inspired by Poetry, Mental Anguish, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Poetry, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Soldiers, Survival Horror, Trench Warfare, Violence, War, Wordcount: 100-500, World War I, Written for a Class, disturbing behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Found Poem - All Quiet On the Western Front) A narrator reflects on his time at war in desperate, violent bursts. It's not a pretty picture...but is it ever?Oneshot/drabble





	Erratic Devil

> We recognize the smooth, distorted faces
> 
> turned into god-only-knows-what devils--
> 
> He runs a few steps more
> 
> and the blood spouts out his neck,
> 
> a fountain, greasy
> 
> in the sun’s rays.
> 
> And I will never tell her that
> 
> these bones have not lasted out:
> 
> she can make mincemeat of me first.
> 
> Ah, Mother! Mother!
> 
> Why doesn’t she stop _worrying_?


End file.
